


【十日谈∶day6】惊吓游戏

by Alkaid_123



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaid_123/pseuds/Alkaid_123
Summary: lofter ID∶白橘涂β





	【十日谈∶day6】惊吓游戏

**Author's Note:**

> lofter ID∶白橘涂β

点梗产物。

双性+伪强暴+道具。

不爽不要看。

张云雷醒过来的时候眼前一片漆黑——或者说他根本不能完全睁开眼睛。黑色的眼罩阻挡了外界的一切光源，他试着去摘掉眼罩，却发现双手被柔软的带子反绑在背后。他甚至有闲心去评估这绳结绑得很有技巧，既不会扯疼他的陈年旧伤又让他动弹不得。脚腕也被用同样的手法绑住了，甚至连嘴里都被塞了个圆滚滚口球一样的东西。

当然，还有比这更重要的事情。

那就是一颗被塞到了不着寸缕的他穴里最深处的跳蛋。

张云雷不安地夹紧了两条腿，他甚至能感觉得到两腿中间有湿滑的冰凉触感。他拒绝去想那是他没醒过来时他的身体被那颗跳蛋玩弄得欲求不满的证据，但当他试图夹着腿克制自己的生理反应时，便又有一小股淫水顺着穴口被挤了出来。

他闭着眼都能想象得到自己现在是什么样子，隐藏在阴茎下方的那个不知羞耻的花穴里流出来的水说不定已经弄脏了身下的布料。

黑暗使得整个人除视觉外的其它感知力愈发敏锐，甚至连身体里震动不休的跳蛋微弱的嗡嗡声都变得震耳欲聋。张云雷想要扭一下身子，却一不小心把自己最深处的、通往子宫的紧闭小口送到了那颗折磨着他的小玩意儿上。

张云雷的脑子里头瞬间便炸出了一片白光，跳蛋缓缓积累的快感和已经被折磨得敏感不堪的身体在那一刻尽数反扑他脆弱的神经，他扭动着想要逃离却看不见自己此刻像一条案板上濒死的鱼一般只能做到稍微动一动身体的位置再摔回原地。嘴大张着在口球堵不住的边缘流下不能吞咽的唾液，阴茎也颤颤地流出些半透明的前列腺液。

湿得稀里糊涂的可不止那两处。双腿间哆哆嗦嗦喷出些淫水的花穴此时还泛着诱人的淫靡烂红。阴唇被折磨得有些外翻露出水红色的嫩肉，仿若一只壳被撬开一道缝隙的母贝。

倘若那还在淌水的可怜肉瓣是蚌肉，那鼓起来的阴蒂当然就是蚌壳里的珍珠。张云雷的身体特别，女性器官的发育也并不彻底，无论是整个外阴还是子宫都比常人的要小上一圈。阴蒂平常只是怯怯地藏在那嫩肉里头，但因着张云雷的身体里头受了刺激那小玩意儿便自己露了出来。张云雷几乎快被那一下冲昏了脑子，一会儿想着虽然爽但是还不够，一会儿又在心里驳斥自己怎么这么淫荡。双腿却诚实地夹的更紧地磨蹭，拿腿根的软肉去蹭索求快感的那颗放浪肉珠。快感顺着脊椎攀爬上最细微的神经，他眼前的一片黑暗似乎都开始变形扭曲了起来。

跳蛋还顶在子宫口那里持续震动，张云雷若是摘了眼罩只怕已经快要被激得翻起了白眼，眼泪也已经无声地浸湿了柔软的眼罩。他已经无法控制自己的大脑，恍惚之间甚至以为是杨九郎在操他的子宫口，一下一下地顶着那张羞怯的小嘴，顶开他的最后一道防线在他最柔软多情的伊甸园里射精，用体液灌满他的湿热蜜壶。

仅靠鼻腔呼吸无法获得喘息时足够的氧气，嘴还被牢牢地塞着。透过那一丝丝缝隙就算能起到微乎其微的作用也会被口水呛到面红耳赤，窒息感潮水一般涌上来淹没张云雷的耳朵眼睛和鼻子，他在缺氧的昏沉中尚能感受到身体内部的极大欢愉，露出来的脸颊还泛着情热的潮红。

有人走了过来。

张云雷挣扎地恢复意识，像一只打算捍卫自己领地的无力幼兽。

一只手摸上了他光裸的大腿，指腹上带着薄薄的茧层。张云雷试图挣扎着躲开那令他恐惧的触感，却绝望地发现那基本上只是徒劳。那手伸到了被紧夹着的腿缝之间，摸一把就是满手滑腻的体液。张云雷又气又怕浑身抖得像筛糠一般，那手指捏着他被玩到微微外翻的阴唇揉了几下后又蹭了蹭微微张合的湿热穴口，娴熟得仿佛曾经做过无数次。

阴蒂被放在最后攻击，柔弱的小肉珠被两根手指夹着或轻或重地捏扯。张云雷躲不开那作恶的手便只能咬牙忍着，任凭那个闯入者将自己的阴蒂玩到红肿地彻底翘起，微微碰一下就是一股夹杂着痛的快感直冲天灵盖。张云雷已经不敢彻底地合拢双腿唯恐磨蹭到阴蒂使得自己表现得更加放荡，眼泪浸湿了眼罩后又顺着眼罩边缘流下来，给褥子留下几点湿痕。

他听到施暴者叹了口气，伸手到他脑后摸索了一会儿将折磨他许久的眼罩与口球拿了下来。屋里并没那么亮堂以至于他就算被蒙了许久的眼睛也能在几秒内恢复视力。他眨眨还含着一包水儿的眼睛向前望去，想要看看到底是谁把他折腾成了这样。

是杨九郎。

小狐狸炸开的毛缓缓地收了回去，他被反绑的手腕还没有解开，只能拿下巴蹭了蹭杨九郎放在他脸颊上的手∶“你怎么玩这种……我下巴好酸。”

杨九郎亲亲可怜小狐狸的眼睑鼻尖脸颊和嘴唇，轻易就安抚了那人的紧张和恐惧。张云雷彻底地放松了身子，小声地说他穴里头难受，湿乎乎黏嗒嗒的受不了。

杨九郎一边心疼地亲他从背后拿出个金属的东西来，哄他不要乱动。张云雷挣扎着想要看是什么，杨九郎却神神秘秘地不给他看，只解开了绑住他手脚的绳子让他平躺下去。张云雷干脆抬脚勾着他的腰到处乱蹭，非要知道那东西到底是拿来干什么的才罢休。

“你真的想要知道？”杨九郎捉住他纤细的脚腕子亲了口突出来的一块踝骨，顺道把那条腿架在了自己的臂弯里。张云雷没有回答，只屈起了另一条腿向他敞开了自己腿间还往外冒水的花穴。杨九郎伸手拨弄了几下张云雷穴眼上头那刚刚已经射过几回的半软不硬的阴茎，又并起两根手指插进了早就不耐烦的穴里，另一只手也不闲着，将那金属的玩意握在掌心以便染上自己的体温，免得过一会儿冰到自家情人。

张云雷微微地扭着腰往杨九郎的手上送自己的穴，里头跳蛋还在顶着子宫口震个不停，杨九郎的手指甚至都摸到了跳蛋一头上的那个绳圈。只不过杨九郎并没有想要把这小玩具拿出来的意思，反倒是又往里头推了一推。张云雷被顶得禁不住从喉咙里头发出一声低低的叹音。

杨九郎手里那小玩意终于派上了用场，张云雷眼睁睁地看着杨九郎将那东西缓缓地推进了穴里，然后猝不及防地转了一转。里头那仿佛是两片金属叶一样的东西被转平张开，穴口被金属环硬生生地撑出了一个圆形。张云雷看不见自己胯下到底已经成了什么样子，但杨九郎可看得清楚。或者说这个叫做窥阴器的小东西就是用来做这个的。穴里粉嫩的软肉不可避免地被露了出来，赤裸裸地呈现在了杨九郎的眼前。带着水光的媚肉拥着小小的窥阴器不多时就让这东西也变得一样湿热，顺着金属叶流出几滴透明的水来。

“磊磊。”

杨九郎的语气像往日一般温和，张云雷脸颊臊得通红地撇过头羞于看他。已经有些红肿的阴蒂又被手指光顾，微微用力地揉捏着不肯绕过这一块可怜的肉粒。

“你知道你现在穴里头是什么样吗？”

“如果没有跳蛋挡着的话，是可以看见宫颈口的。现在只能看见跳蛋的绳子了。”

“磊磊吞得好深。”

“师哥？”

一句句话宛如重雷一般砸在张云雷的脑神经上头，杨九郎的描述让他甚至感觉自己像是被扒光了在供人随意观赏。穴里痉挛得愈发厉害想要什么东西来满足却只能徒劳地被撑开，唯一的慰籍就是已经被含得热乎的那个跳蛋。杨九郎说话间还不忘玩他的阴蒂和性器，他都能感觉到有体液顺着穴肉缓缓地流下来，流到他的会阴上大腿上床单上。

他感觉到头晕，穴口被撑得大开让他甚至开始怀疑会不会夹不住跳蛋而将那东西掉出去，便缩紧穴肉更努力地去含那小玩意。可窥阴器还撑着那穴让里头的媚肉无法收缩着完全吞没跳蛋，甚至还被推夹得往外挤了一点。杨九郎已经低低地叫到第三声师哥，最后一声还是贴着他的耳朵唤的。张云雷的眼泪终究是在羞耻和慌乱之中落下，高潮时潮吹的透明水液从穴里头喷在杨九郎的手上，淋得他一手腕子都湿热地往下淌粘腻的水液。

杨九郎把窥阴器合平转回去从穴里头抽出，用干净的那只手拨了拨张云雷沾了泪水的鬓发∶“师哥舒服了，该我了。”说罢便扯开裤子握着自己那柄早就硬得他难受的性器顶在张云雷还微微张开的穴口上，缓缓地将冠头顶了进去。

张云雷还没缓过来便被那阴茎直接插入了进来，被窥阴器撑得发麻的穴口也都还没来得及做出任何反应。他颤抖地伸出刚刚被解开绳子的手想要拉住杨九郎的胳膊示意他跳蛋还在里头，杨九郎却以为他是要抱住自己而贴心地扶着他的腰将他带了起来。

这样一来张云雷便只得屈膝半跪在床上，因着那阴茎还没有完完全全地插进来他也不能直接坐下去，只得用大腿支撑着身体摇摇晃晃地抱着杨九郎试图寻找一个稳定的支撑点。杨九郎揽着他的腰，低声地要他自己将那凶器吞下去。

张云雷刚试探着往下坐了一点便感觉到那阴茎的顶端已经碰到了尚还在震动的跳蛋，他还没来得及缓一口气适应那玩意儿的存在，杨九郎便已经耐不住地挺腰往上一顶。

这一顶差点把张云雷顶得魂儿都飞出来，急促地大口大口喘着气伏在杨九郎的肩膀上。抵着宫颈口的跳蛋被顶在那团软肉上头震感便更加明显，张云雷空出一只手按在小腹上觉得就连那里都被震得发麻。他额头死死地贴着情人的肩仿佛那样就能免于被狠狠鞑伐，体内那根阴茎如钝刀劈水般凿开羞涩紧闭的蚌肉带出一波又一波淫秽的体液，流得腿根床褥到处都是深色的湿痕。

张云雷一口气被杨九郎突然的插入梗在喉咙里头不上不下，整个人本来就被折磨得有些无力和酸软，此刻更是连腰都不能重新直起来。全身的感知能力被从指尖慢慢抽离开来只剩下裹着杨九郎那根性器的阴道还热情得如同处子，甚至将快感成千上万倍地放大传达回脆弱不堪的神经中枢。杨九郎掌下情人的大腿还在有一下没一下地抽搐，每次的痉挛都会带着穴肉用力地夹一回他的阴茎。杨九郎还没怎么动张云雷就几乎要被自己不听话的穴眼主动地讨好杨九郎的行为逼疯，媚肉层层叠叠地吸着穴里头裹着的那一根性器恬不知耻地一点点吐着几乎有些烫人的体液，触感清晰得让他仿佛能感受得到那根驴玩意儿上头的血管青筋。

杨九郎管不了那么多，抱着他急匆匆地亲了几下权当安抚后就开始试探地抽插。嫩红的小阴唇几乎要被操进去一小块复又被抽送的动作带出来，前头的阴茎半软不硬地跟着杨九郎操弄的动作晃动着拍打两个人的小腹，留下星星点点的前列腺液同穴里的淫水混在一起，再也分辨不清。

跳蛋顶着宫颈口肆无忌惮地持续震动，一下下地被阴茎顶弄着让张云雷恍惚地觉得那个小玩具会被插到子宫里头再也拿不出来。张云雷扣在杨九郎肩膀上的指尖因着过度用力而泛白，一松手就能看见四个红色的指甲印子。他的声音被哭腔和喑哑混杂得有些模糊，说了两三遍杨九郎才听清楚他是要自己将那个跳蛋拿出来。

“等一等。”

杨九郎亲了亲张云雷的唇角，下身又是一个用力的深顶。那枚跳蛋的一头似乎都已经被操得陷进了宫颈一点。张云雷的穴像是水做的一般，无论怎么插都像是泉眼似的含着一汪温热的淫水。杨九郎收紧了揽着张云雷的腰的手臂，一下下重重地顶在柔软紧致的内壁里头。

张云雷喉咙里发出一声拉长的泣音后，杨九郎那根阴茎便感觉到一股比往常更热情的水液从穴眼深处喷了出来。穴肉疯了一般死死地缠着杨九郎的阴茎吮吸夹弄，交合处不停地渗出透明的体液顺着屁股的弧度迅速地滑下去。杨九郎费了好大劲才忍住射精的欲望，一边轻声地哄张云雷一边从他的身体里退了出来。

嗡嗡震动的跳蛋被慢慢地拽着绳子拉出去的感受过于刺激，张云雷本就还在不应期的恍惚里头浮沉，此时又被杨九郎把跳蛋扯出去的动作又逼上了一个小高潮。水液湿淋淋地沾了杨九郎一手，靡乱得让人愈加动情。

杨九郎再次将尚未满足的阴茎完完全全地插进那依旧柔软湿滑的小穴里时，张云雷低低地在他耳边说了一句话。他没听清那到底是什么，便又问了一遍。

“我说……”张云雷轻轻地喘了口气，“今天，我早就知道是你了。”

“所以要是接下来伺候不舒服我的话。”

“你这个月别想再上床。”


End file.
